


A way to remember

by AliceTraum



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brentrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTraum/pseuds/AliceTraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is, when Brendon lose all his memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes in it! I warn you...this story has/had no Beta! (and since I'm from Germany, english is not my first language!)
> 
> This is btw my first Story here on AO3

This should be his big gig, the concert he had looked forward to. A big smile was on his face, looking to the crowd down. They were screaming and shouting, having their fun and sing along with him. His gaze traveled to the blonde, who stand just some meters away from him. This couldn't be better for the brunette. He gave Patrick a small smile, before he wanted to walk to Pete. This was his show,  all the people screamed and shouted just for them. It was all before _this_ happen. 

Brendon was about to sing the last line form the song as he suddenly heard someone screaming. It was already to late for him to react. Before he knew, all things went white, then black. The last thing he heard where his name...some people who screamed something like _"Call an ambulance!"_ or   _"Is he okay?"_ This was not, how the show should end. What would the fans thing? Was actually did even happen to him?..........

*  
He woke up in the much to white room, looked around confused. Where was he? Why was he here? His head hurted, his breath heavy. Brendon could barely move. He was...in a hospital bed? He glanced to the door, heard some voiced outside it, but was not able to tell, who or what they talked about. With a little sigh, he closed his eyes again, laid there, not moving, just listen to the noises around him. 

Suddenly there was a small sound and the door opened. Three people entered the room. First he was quiet, listen to them, if they would say something. Besides "hello Brendon", there was nothing they really said. With difficulty, Brendon opened his eyes again, looked now at the three persons. One of them had blonde hair, glasses and a fedora, the other had black hair, was a bit taller then the blonde one and the third person more look liked a doctor, he probably was one. 

The blonde and black haired one looked nervous and worried at Brendon, while the one person, who look liked a doctor, had his gaze on some sheets of paper in his hands, seemed to study them for a long while. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so happy with this chapter but I promise, soon there will be more Brentrick in it

There was a long break of silence. No one said something. Brendon had so many questions, but he felt , it was not the right moment to ask them. His gaze wandered from the blonde one to the blackhaired one, and back. Who are this people? Should he know them? Just now, he realised, that he don’t remember any thing. What was with his family? What was with his friends? Why was there no memory? Nothing, just a black space. The only thing, that was in his head, was his name. Brendon. He had heard it somewhen earlier, not sure who said it. Maybe this wasn’t  his name? But for now he would stuck with it.

Patrick opened his mouth, wanted to say something, but closed it without any words again. He had barely see what had happen on stage. His attention was by the crowd and the music when it happen. It was too late when he already noticed what had happen.

Now the blonde just stand there, uneasy. It was too quiet, much too quiet. Was Brendon alright? Patrick shook his head a bit, looked nervous to Pete, who seemed to think about something.

“So, Mr Stump, Mr Wentz. Your friend is almost alright. The only thing that is damaged, is a part of his brain….the part who is responsible for memories. I’m not sure, when he will  remember something again or will be able to creat new memories, since it’s unclear if it’s Anterograde amnesia or/ and Retrograde amnesia”,with this words he looked up from the paper, looked to Patrick and Pete, who seemed to be confused by the two new words. “Anterograde amnesia means not to be able to creat new memories and retrograde amnesia is when a person lose the memories that he/she had before the accident.” Pete frowned for a moment at the words from the doctor. So, that means that Brendon actually don’t know anything?

“Do we need to send him to school again or so?”, he asked curious. The doctor just shook his head. “Not all people forgett this kind of stuff Mr. Wentz. It depends on how damaged the part of the brain is, but from what I can say, no. But for now, he needs his rest. You can take him home, after all he isn’t hurt anywhere else and there is no real danger anymore. The three days of sleep really helped him”

Patrick bit down at his lower lip. There was also no memory left? No memory of all the great times they had? It hurted to hear this. How long would it take until Brendon could remember something again? Weeks? Months? Years?

Brendon had just listen silently. It was kinda creepy not to be able to remember anything. Until now, he didn’t had realised that he had stared at Patrick for a long time. When Patrick finally looked at Brendon with a sad expression, he lowered his gaze. Who was this person? What was he? His brother? His friend? A relative? The only thing, he could say so far, was that he was kind of important to him. He could feel it.

It didn’t took long and the doctor left the room, let the three alone. Patrick cleared his throat. “Brendon? Do….you know who I am and who this person beside me is?”, he asked uneasy, hoped that at least the brunette could remember this.

“I…don’t, sorry.” His words were spoken doubtful, just like as he wasn’t sure by himself. For a moment he met the gaze from Patrick, saw how sad and hurted he looked at him,  it almost broke his heart so see him like this. “It’s okay Bren. I’m Pete and the blonde guy is Patrick. We are two good friends from you”, Pete said tried to smile. Maybe he would remember something just by hearing this names?

Sadly it didn’t seemed like it. “We should leave this place…I don’t like it. I suggest we first go back to the tour buses and then deceide where we go. ” Patrick nodded in agreement slowly made his way to the door. Why did it even hurt this badly to know, that Brendon forgott about him? Sooner or later he would remember him, right? So why did he still felt bad? With a little sigh, he opened the door, waited for Pete and Brendon to come.

Brendon hestitated for a moment. Tour buses? They were on tour? Why? He was miles away with his mind. Slowly he stood up, walked to Patrick, gave him a small smile.

***

When they arrived by the tour buses, the other looked surprised and happy at Brendon, almost run to him.  “Hey Brendon! It’s good to see that you’re alright!”, Dallon greeted him, earned a confused look from Brendon. “Hey, what’s wrong Brendon?” Before Brendon could answer, Pete interrupted them. “We will cancel the tour. Brendon can’t sing like this. He has amnesia”

Dallon’s mouth formed a small “o”. “I’m Dallon Weekes, the guitarist from our band”

“I’m in a band? What do I do there? Play the drums?” This would explain why there were on a tour. A band…..And suddenly there was a blurry picture from something….a stage, beside him a man playing the guitar. He couldn’t really say, who it was, the picture was still to blurry.

“No, you actually the lead singer”, Dallon answered. Did he really don’t remember anything? Dallon wanted to ask Brendon something, when they got interrupt the second time. This  time it was a Patrick. “We talked and deceided that we go to Brendons place. He might remember something when he see his home?” The taller one nodded, waved a goodbye before left them alone to pack his things. Without a singer there was no tour, right?

“Are you alright? Do you feel any pain?”, the blonde asked worried.  “Yea, I’m fine dude, don’t worry”, Brendon answered, kept his gaze down. The image from the other, hurted and sad, was still in his mind. Even when it wasn’t his fault, it felt like it.

“We should go then. Maybe we arrive your place before it’s night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be okay when I just skip the drive to Brendons place? And would someone read my other Brentrick story when I would post it? :D


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home was shorter than expected, at least for Brendon since he fell asleep. He woke up when someone tapped in on the shoulder, tried to wake him up. Still sleepy, he looked up to see, who just woke him up. “Bren, we arrived”, the voice said. Ah yes, this voice. It was the blonde guy….Patrick? Patrick. The brunette groaned, mumbled something and slowly sat up, unsure if he should go out or not. So he just stared out form the car window, watched the landscape and the house, which stand there. Was this big house really his? Did he live alone? Or did he live with someone there? He was curious, but in some way afraid to look. What is, when his girlfriend, wife or whoever live with him, waited there, wanted to see him and he didn’t even remember the person? It almost broke his heart to know this.

“Brendon? C’mon. You can’t stay in the car.”, the blonde sighed, opened the car door on Brendon’s side. When did he even left the car?! “Oh, sorry” With this words, he stand up. Nervously he walked to the front door, waited for Patrick to come. The blonde simply had a confused expression on his face. “Is something wrong Brendon? There is nothing to worry about. Just….just be careful. You have three dogs. I’m not sure if you let them stay home or not” Patrick open the door, slowly stepped in, Brendon behind him. The younger one looked around, curious about how his house look like.

“Look like the dogs aren’t here…Do you remember anything Bren?”, Patrick asked nervous, hoped that the other might remember this. Brendon was a bit too busy with looking around and finding things that he might find interesting. Patrick simply sighed, shook his head. But all the looking-around gave him an idea. With a little smile, the blonde went to one of the cubicle and sought for something. When he found it, he took it out with a little smile, showed Brendon to come and take a look. “Here, this is your photobook. Maybe you get some of your memories back when you see some photos?”, the smaller one suggested. It was not a bad idea, he admitted.

Brendon nodded, took the book from Patrick and started to look at all the photos. Sadly there was nothing, his mind still blank. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, nothing, really nothing came in his mind when he looked at the pictures.

The blonde watched him carefully, slowly started to lose his hope. It seemed hopeless. It would take ages to get Brendon’s memories back, wouldn’t it? “Brendon? Do you remember something? I…Uhm don’t mean to extort you or anything, you know. I...just want that you remember anything as soon as possible…and-“  “Yea, I understand Patrick, don’t worry about it! I get my memories back soon enough and then you wish that I still don’t remember anything”, Brendon joked while Patrick just shook his head. At least Brendon was able to do his dumb jokes and smile. This was the most important thing right now, right? “Don’t say such things. I always like you, no matter what happen”, Patrick smiled. When he realized what he had just said, he turned red. Why did he said something like this?! It sounded so wrong! But….it wasn’t a lie after all.

“Are you all right Patrick?”, Brendon asked confused, moved a bit closer to Patrick, so that he could feel the other’s breath on his skin. “Y-Yeah I’m fine. It’s just pretty hot here, don’t you think so?” Brendon started to laugh, but the photobook away. “It is ooooor maybe it’s just me. Who knows?”, he joked, didn’t know that he was actually the reason why the other even blushed. “But I saw that I have a pool here….maybe we can go swimming? Only when you want to, though”

And for a moment, Brendon could swear, he had seen Patrick with the most saddest face. Just imaginary? Probably, because Patrick smiled at him now, gave a small nod. “Do you even know, how to swim? I mean, you lost your memories and the doctors aren’t this sure, if you know this kind of stu-“ “Dude, just because I lost my memories doesn’t mean that I don’t remember this stuff! Swimming is easy and the pool isn’t this deep”----At least he hopped that he knew how to swim. Hey, Brendon would see it when he’s in the pool. Without waiting for an answer from Patrick, the brunette run the stairs up to some room, or what he thought that might be his room. The brunette opened the door, looked in. The room was tidy. It almost looked like that someone was there to clean it. His gaze was by some photos, who hang on the wall. On the first photo was a family, probably his family. The second photo show him and three dogs. The dogs Patrick had mentioned earlier, Brendon thought and on  the last one was a photo from him, the other guy, Dallon and two others. His band? He moved a bit closer to it. This were also all band members? He simply starred at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. How badly he wanted to remember something about them right now! They must be really a great band from what Brendon saw on the picture. “I still wonder….why didn’t I saw the other two guys somewhere? And do I really live alone with three dogs in this big house? I’m sure, a another person lives here with me as well, but where is the person?”, he murmured. It wouldn’t help to just stare at the pictures, so he shook his head, wanted to go to the wardrobe as he saw a picture on the ground. It showed him and the blonde guy, Patrick. What did this mean?

Brendon picked the picture up. Now he had much more questions. Did something happen between them? Or maybe he was so in a hurry that he accidently dropped the picture. He got disturbed  when he heard Patrick’s voice:” Are you okay?”, he asked worried. “I’m fine! Sorry, I was not able to find my things. Just five minutes!”

He put the photo under his blanked, almost run down.

_Does Patrick hide something from him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long!


	4. Chapter 4

Kinda in a rush he opened the door to the house. The brunette had his towel wrapped around his waist. Even when he wore something under it, he still kept it on. Patrick followed him in, soaked as well. The blonde gave Brendon a small nod before the brunette could run upstairs to his room.

In his mind he still had the picture in mind. Really, what was his relationship with Patrick? They are not brothers, that was for sure. Friends? Best friends? Best friends with…extras? Lovers or even more? Probably not! That was totally silly, right? He and the blonde together? No, even Brendon knew that this was stupid. Heavily sighing he started to dry his hear. Good that it was so hot outside that he could dry in the sun as well. For a moment he simply looked in the mirror, which hangs on the wall. He saw the unknown person. Brown eyes, dark brown hair and tall that was him, Brendon Boyd Urie. The boy who couldn’t remember anything anymore.

Brendon wanted to do something but when he scent the smell of something good, he shook his head and walked down only to see Patrick in the kitchen, tries to make some food for them. It was almost adorable how much the blonde cared about him. Sad that he couldn’t remember him at all.

Soundless he sat down at one of the empty chairs, watched Patrick for a while until the blonde turned around, a worried smile on his face. “Are you really alright Brendon?” he asked again. It was probably the sixth time this day that he asked this kind of question. Really, he was fine!  Brendon didn’t even felt any pain anymore, which was a great sigh for him.

“Yea, I’m fine Trick, don’t worry all too much. When I was you, I would worry about the food much more right now” he giggled. Patrick immediately turned around, his attention on whatever he tried to cook.

Brendon leaned his head against the desk, closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence. He could hear how Patrick rushed over to the fridge, put something out of it and back to the stove.

Some minutes silently passed. No one said something. And suddenly there was an image in his head. He saw himself with the black haired guy, Pete. Beside him stand some other guys. Pete talked about something. At first it was totally blurry and he didn’t understand anything, but slowly his words began to be clear. Pete talked about how great the band would be, how great it was to be famous and all that stuff. Someone, almost the same size as him, brown hair, who stands beside Brendon, pocked him, a small smile on his face. “This is our chance to be famous Brendon!” he said excited. What was his name again? Brendon frowned, tried to remember the name. Ah, yes, Ryan.

His gaze wandered to the other guys. They really seemed to be excited about it, just as Ryan. So, Pete was their boss?

“We will record the songs in the next few days. Please be punctual or else we won’t do it” Pete smiled and walked away, left the future band alone.

It was also the day they got signed. It almost felt like a dream, not real.

Ryan packed Brendon on his arm and pulled him away, following the other guys. He almost felt happy, but then he got back into reality and notice that he was still in the kitchen with Patrick, who finished cooking. He sat on the table, looked at Brendon. “When you’re sleepy, you probably should go to bed and sle-“  “I just remembered something! I remembered the day where my band got signed!” Brendon shouted happily. Patrick pursed his lips, then softly smiled at him.

“I even remembered how Pete talked to me. I will get my memories back much earlier than expect when it’s this easy!” With this words Brendon jump up, almost throw the chair back. It was good to know that his memories got back, part for part.

But one thing bothered him. Patrick made this face first before he was really happy, like he was afraid that he might say something bad.

Something probably really had happen between them. It can’t be this bad since Patrick was still there for Brendon and all, but it was odd. _Pretty odd._

After they had eaten, Brendon decides to walk around a little bit, hoped to find something interesting or something that might get his memories back.  He actually wanted to help Patrick with the dishes, but Patrick had send him away; told him that he needs time to think about some things.

Brendon moved closer to the computer, which was in the living room. First he hesitated, but then he seeked for the start button and hoped for the best. Sadly all his hope faded away when he saw that he needs a password for the PC. The brunette started to try some words, like his name, the name of his band and some other things. After some minutes of hopeless trying, he gave up. There was no way that he could find the password. Maybe he was such a genius and had written it down somewhere. _Maybe_.  He scanned the area, but there was nothing what could help him.

Slowly he walked back again, just to stop in front of the kitchen door. He could hear Patrick’s voice through it. The blond talked to someone.

“………yea, he told me that he remembered his first meeting with you and all this……..”

Brendon froze for a moment. Patrick also talked to Pete…but his voice sounded so worried, like he was not really happy about it. Brendon simply stood there, listen. What else should he do? Maybe when he would listen closely, he might find out why Patrick sounded so worried. Damn it! What really happen between them?

Brendon was probably a little bit too deep in his mind because suddenly he had a door in his face. “Oh! I’m really sorry Brendon!” Patrick apologized. The brunette only shook his head. “Hey, it’s okay dude, really. You really worry much too much. “

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Yea, because you lost all your memories, still can pass out and you’re pretty chilled about it” He knew that it was Brendon’s nature to be like this (and he was really happy about it that he was still the same, just with less memories) but he was worried. Not only because of this, he was worried that Brendon remembers **_this_** at some point.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Note: HOly Sh*t an update! I'm really sorry that this took so long!


	5. Chapter 5

„Why you don't go back to the living room?" Patrick suggested, still seemed to be a little bit worried about the other. Brendon let out a sigh, walked back to the living room. He could understand Patrick, he could understand that he was worried, but there was something else beside his healthy, something that seems to mean much more, something that seems to cause Patrick much more trouble. What was it? And why was he even this worried about it? There was something that seems to be important for Patrick, something that Brendon can't remember right now.

 

He sat down on the sofa, closed his eyes and started to day dream. Again a scene showed up, this time it was more...interesting. He stood on stage with Ryan, Spencer and Jon, playing some songs. The stage was full with flowers and other stuff that kinda remembers him at a Forest or garden. Ryan sometimes looked over to Brendon, gave him a calming smile. In the next moment they stand beside the tour buses, oddly calm. "I think, it's better when we go separated ways now", that were Jon's words. What was this? Why?

Brendon could feel a sharp pain, opened his eyes and looked around. Why did his band broke up? And what made them? Now he had even more questions, but would wait with asking them. It was probably not the right moment to ask Patrick about it, since he seemed to think about other things right now. He would ask Pete the next time they would meet. It was much safer to ask him in first place then Patrick.

"Brendon?" the blond asked, slowly went into the room, a small smile on his face. He rub the back of his head. A little nervous he cleared his throat, his gaze met Brendon's. "Why you don't simply go to sleep? You need to relax a little bit, it's what the doctor said. It's better if you listen to him Bren. And maybe you remember some other things while you sleep?"  _'And hopefully not **this**  one thing'_ the last part the blond was unspoken. It was much better when the other wouldn't remember  **it,**  but at some point he would probably. Even when Patrick hoped, that he wouldn't, he knew that Brendon would remember.

The brunette let out an annoyed groan, stood up and walked pass Patrick, glanced at him once more before he walked the stair up to his room and closed the door. He leaned against the door, sighed. "What are you trying to hide from me, Patrick?" he asked himself. It was simply strange for him. Maybe Patrick doesn't hide something? Maybe he just image things? After all he got hit very hard on the head, that was it probably.

Brendon lay down in his bed, closed his eyes. It didn't take long and he fell asleep. He found himself on stage again, this time it looked different. He couldn't really say, what it look liked this time. The image was a little bit too blurry for him. On his left side, he could see the other male, who he had seen much earlier, Dallon. So, this was now much later? After his original band split up? But what happen to the others?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up in the morning when he heard something. It was a familiar voice. At first he stayed in bed, tried to listen what that voiced said, but they were much too quiet, so Brendon decided to stand up. Half asleep he walked the stairs down, almost fell down.

Slowly he entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Oh hello Brendon! How did you sleep? Are you alright?" was the first thing Patrick said. Pete simply shook his head, a small grin on his face. "Aww, looks like Bren is still sleepy" he joked.

"No, no, I'm awake and I dreamed from a concert with my band"

Patrick looked from Brendon to Pete, seemed to be a little bit stressed. Pete simply shook his head. "Did I say something wrong?" Brendon asked confused, still not full awake. So, not imaginary? It was like, that all people knew about it just not him.

"Don't worry Brendon, Patrick is just worried that you aren't alright" The blackhaired answered before Patrick could answer for himself. It was better than what Patrick wanted to say. Thanks Pete.

The brunette bit down on his lower lip. He knew that Pete was lying, but to say something might be really ....pointless right now, so he simply stay with this. "Trick, don't worry. I'm really fine!"

"Why did my band split up?" Brendon asked suddenly, caused both men to look at him in surprise. Patrick looked to the ground, not sure what to say while Pete seemed to think about an answer. They actually don't really know the whole true about it, but what should they tell Brendon now?

"Your band split up because Ryan and Jon wanted to do something different than you and Spencer, that's all" Pete answered after a good couple of minutes. It was the first thing that got into his mind and it wasn't even this wrong. It was one of the reasons why they split up. He remember the times were he needed to talk to the band, but always they came up with another story, and after a while he stopped to ask and simply accepted it like this.

"Patrick and I wanted to visit the studio today; do you want to come with us?" It was better to change the topic before Brendon could ask about this. After all Pete and Patrick didn't know how much Brendon already knew. But from what Pete saw, he could clearly say that Brendon noticed that something was not okay with Patrick. He had warned the blond, had told him that sooner or later he would remember  **it** , but Patrick didn't want to listen.

"Sure man!" Brendon immediately started to smile. To go to the studio was probably better than just to stay home and try to remember things and ask thousands of things. "Just give me a moment and I'm dressed and finish!" With these words he ran the stairs up.

"Still the same" Pete joked, looked over to Patrick

_"You know that at some point he will remember, right?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Note: OMG A UPDATE!! I actually wanted to update a another story, but then I decided against it. so yea...have this. Awe, looks like Pete even knows about the mysterious thing. Do someone already have a idea what it might be?


	6. Chapter 6

They drove to the studio. It took them much longer to get there, since Pete wanted to check on something else too.  

The brunette almost jumped out of the car and run to the door, waited for the other two to come and already open the door. He had so many hopes that he would remember something when he saw the room, when he would see the instruments or some posters which hang on the wall, but when the blond already opened the door and let Brendon in, the smile on his face faded a little. He run down the hall, looked at everything that hand on the wall or stood there, but no new memories came up. It was like the first time when he woke up after the accident. He started to hate this feeling. The more he hoped he would remember something, the more he got disappointed.

Brendon let out a little sigh before he turned around to look where Patrick and Pete were. They probably went in some room to record some stuff or so. The brunette walked a little around until he could hear some music. Yep, that has to be them.  Slowly he opened the door, where the music comes from, then walked in. Pete played one of the new songs on his guitar while Patrick was busy with some other things. He watched the black haired male silently before his gaze wandered to the piano, which stood in the room.

He walked over, tried not to disturb the other two in doing whatever they did right now and sat down on the piano bench. For a moment he simply looked down at it. There was a melody in his head, a song, something that seemed to be so familiar but at the same time so strange. His fingers slowly started to wander from one key to the next, playing the melody in his head. At first it was slowly and unsure but the more notes he played, the more it started to get faster and familiar. It was his song, the song he wrote a time ago.

Soon Pete and Patrick stopped and looked at Brendon. The music, which Brendon played, filled the room. Pete glanced to Patrick surprised, then to Brendon. It was amazing that he could remember the notes from the song.

When the music slowly started to get quietly, died in the big room, Patrick stood up and walked over to the brunette. “That was amazing!” he said with a big smile on his face. “Dude! That was freaking awesome! How did you even remembered this song?” Pete asked and already moved over to them. Brendon only turned around, shrugs and smiled. “I remember that there was some lyrics to it……” With these words he started to sing some lines from his song

“………………………..Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world. And bury me alive. 'Cause I won’t give up without a fight. If you love me let me go. If you love me let me go. ‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars. The fear of falling apart. And truth be told, I never was yours. The fear, the fear of falling apart…….”

Patrick’s eyes widen in surprise. This was amazing! Normally Brendon would forget some of the lines from his own song, well, that wasn’t even this bad, but that he was able to remember the full lyrics in this state was just impossible.  He gave Pete a little look, who just frowned. “ ‘Trick, I need to talk to you later.” The blond was about to complain when the door opened. Joe and Andy went in. “We got invited to a party this evening.” Joe said. “That’s cool man! I love parties! Let’s go then!” Pete shouted happily and looked to Brendon and Patrick. Brendon was excited, but Patrick frowned. “No, I don’t go. Someone needs to look after Brendon. What is when something is going to happen again? What is when he collapse or even worser? I stay with him this evening.” The blond answered and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Pete only shook his head while Brendon pouted. “ ‘Trick, he isn’t a little child and you know this. Nothing will happen and he can come with us, ya’know” Pete mumbled, a little annoyed over Patrick’s protective behavior. “I just say the true!” Pete knew why his best friend was so worried. No one knew, how many people knew from **this** thing and when they would be on the party someone might talk to Brendon about **it** and he would remember it. That was the only reason why the blond wanted to stay home with him. So that he wouldn’t remember **it**.

“Do whatever you want, ‘Trick. But he will” Pete only murmured and walked pass Patrick to Joe and Andy, who just frowned. Well, they didn’t really know, what had happen, that was all. Patrick rolled his eyes while Brendon watched the situation confused and disappointed. _When he just knew…..”_ We go now. When you still want to come to the party with Brendon, just text me” Joe said and walked out of the room again, followed by Andy and Pete. “What does Pete mean with this?” Brendon asked after some minutes of silence.

“Nothing. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, that’s all” the older one answered and bit down on his lower lip. He was sure that at some point Pete would be the one who tells Brendon about **it**. At least it wouldn’t wonder him, that was for sure.

“ C’mon Brendon. We go home” he said and waited for Brendon to stand up with a little sigh and follow him out of the room, down the hall outside to get to his car. Good that Pete was with Joe and Andy or otherwise they needed to go home by foot now. 

“But I want to go to this party too!” Brendon whined and pouted. “No, what is when something will happen to you again? We won’t be able to help you this fast, Bren” the blond answered as they stood by the car.

_Great Patrick! This is really great!_


	7. Chapter 7

The whole drive back Brendon hadn’t said one word to the blond. It seems that he was still angry at the other. He knew that Patrick was just worried about him and only wants the best for him, but he wasn’t a child anymore and after the accident nothing had happen, so why now? He would even stay away from alcohol and other things like this.

A little sigh escaped his lips as he saw the familiar building. The feeling of being trapped in one place was one of the feelings the brunette didn’t like at all. He was about to go into the house as Patrick mumbled something, probably not wanting Brendon to hear it, but he did it anyway. “What have you said?” he asked and raised an eyebrow, looking at the other and waiting for an answer. Patrick immediately looked away, biting down on his lower lip.

“Nothing important. Let’s go in; I make you something to eat when you want or we can watch some movie together” Patrick suggested with a nervous smile, hoping that Brendon would simply let go of the topic and move on but from the look on Brendon’s face it didn’t look like he would go of this topic all too soon.

Brendon rolled his eyes annoyed and walked inside, threw his jacket at the ground and went upstairs directly in his room. He didn’t want to argument with Patrick since he was nice enough to care about Brendon and stay with him but at the same time he wanted to ask the blond why he was so worried and what was wrong with him. He wanted to ask about the picture, about the thing Pete had said earlier and what happen between them. There must be a reason why Patrick was this tense when they talked to each other about Brendon’s memories.

While Brendon was lost in his mind Patrick was sitting in the living room, thinking about what to do. The brunette was angry and he could understand him. The fact that he might remember something on the party because he leaves him alone with Pete for a moment was one reason not to let him go. When the brunette would know about **it,** he would never again talk to him; he would leave him and the older one doesn’t want to let this happen. Not as long as he could still do something or at least change Brendon’s mind, so that even when he would remember **it** again that it wouldn’t happen.

A good half hour passed and Patrick started to get worried. Brendon was still in his room and maybe it was better to apologize to the other. The singer shook his head and stood up, hesitated for a moment before going upstairs and knocking on Brendon’s door. There was a loud groan before the brunette opened it. “Why can’t we go to the party? I promise that I won’t drink something and that I will stay by your side and when something is I would tell it. Can we pleaaassseee goooo?”

Patrick looked at Brendon for some minutes, not knowing how to answer. It didn’t sound this bad. When Brendon was around him, he could always check if he remembers something and if he was alright and the problem with Pete would be solved too.

“No, it’s still too risky Bren. I’m sorry. I’m just afraid that something is going to happen to you and what is when Pete gets some dumb ideas? Another time, I promise it” Brendon groaned annoyed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to call Pete later” he mumbled and wanted to turn around and go back into his room as Patrick placed a hand on his shoulder. Brendon froze for a moment. Somehow this gesture was familiar to him, but he couldn’t say why.

“Have you remembered something else?” the older one asked softly and tried to hide his fear from the answer. Just stay calm Patrick, he doesn’t remember **it** , right?

Brendon gave Patrick a confused glance before thinking. “Yea, I remembered that I stood on stage and beside me was this guy Dallon. We were performing some song or so. What actually happen to the other two from my band earlier?”

Patrick doesn’t really know what Ryan and Jon are up to now, but he could at least tell Brendon the things he knew. “They did their own band and made own songs and all this stuff. I sadly don’t know what they’re doing now, but from what I heard, both are pretty okay. Don’t worry about them; they always know how to survive” Patrick let out a little chuckle to lift Brendon’s mood a little. “You used to be so hyperactive when you were younger. Ryan and you were best friends and you two did really a lot of crazy stuff on stage. There a some Videos left. Maybe when you watch them you can remember something or so?”

The younger one nodded. This doesn’t sound all too bad and maybe he would really remember something else? Brendon walked pass Patrick to seek for the laptop. It was weird that somehow he knew where it was. One of the fewer things that stayed in his mind.

It didn’t take long and he found it; took it with him and sat down on the sofa in the living room, seeking something on YouTube. What was the name of his band again? Panic…..Panic! At the Disco, right. He typed these words in the search-bar and waited for the resolutions to show up. Most of the videos were his music videos. He typed the words “interview” at the end and soon some videos showed up. He seeked for the ones with him and Ryan on the thumbnail and clicked at them. At least Patrick was right about him being hyperactive when he was younger.

The interview was funny for him to watch, but sadly no memories came back. Nothing. He kinda knew who this people were, but he still couldn’t say much more than before about them.

While Brendon was distracted with watching Videos, Patrick had changed his mind and started to get ready. Maybe to go to this party wasn’t even this bad….


	8. Chapter 8

After a while with watching some videos, Brendon leaned back and put the laptop away. He just knew more about his band now, but sadly he doesn’t remember all the things by himself. A small sigh escaped his lips as he glanced to the clock on the wall. Until now he hadn’t notice that Patrick weren’t there or that he had said anything. He wanted to stand up and seek for him when suddenly the said person comes into his view, wearing a suit. “C’mon Bren, go and dress up in something nice for the party” Patrick said with a little smile on his face as he stopped in front of Brendon. The brunette was really confused. At first Patrick was totally against going to this party and now he simply decided to dress up and go? Something was wrong, that was sure.

But he stood up, put the laptop to the side and went to his room. Later he would ask why all out of sudden they went to this party; now he would dress up and play along, still happy that he could go.

Brendon opened the door of his wardrobe and looked around. There were a lot of suits. He picked the red one, hoped that this color wasn’t too much. No one had actually told him what the party was about. It took a while until Brendon was done with dressing up. With a big smile he examined himself in the mirror. He looks perfect!

Slowly he walked down the stairs looked at Patrick who stood at the end of the stairs and smiled at him. It was the soft, warm smile from earlier, not this nervous or fake smile he had given him. “Finish?” the singer asked. Brendon nodded and went to the car.

There was a good reason for Patrick to take Brendon to the party. Mostly because he hoped that Brendon wouldn’t remember **it** and that he wouldn’t call Pete later. When they would be on the party and Pete would show up to talk to Brendon alone, he would simply drag Brendon away from Pete. Even when Pete was his best friend, sometimes he could be the biggest asshole on the world. Sure Pete was worried about Brendon and he could understand him for this, but that was still no reason to tell Brendon something he doesn’t remember yet.

Patrick almost walked in Brendon as the brunette suddenly stopped. “Don’t I need something for the party?” the younger one asked confused and turned around only to be meet with a chuckle from Patrick. “No, not at all. I have everything we need with us. The only thing you might need is…..I highly doubt you going to use it since you promised me to stay by my side and not going to disappear with some girls, right?”

Brendon needed a moment to think what Patrick meant until it hit him. A small blush was on his face as he lowered his gaze a little “Oh….eh yes. I won’t. That would be strange when I fuck some random girls I don’t know or remember”

Patrick laughed and patted Brendon’s shoulder before he got into the car; followed by Brendon.

*

They probably had arrived much earlier when Patrick hadn’t lost their way. “I told you to use the other way but you was so sure that it was this way!” Brendon murmured and sighed, leaned back into his seat. Patrick rolled his eyes and stopped in front of a house. “This is it. Please stay close to me and when someone makes you uncomfortable, tell me”

Patrick got out of the car and walked to the door. When he was about to ring, the door suddenly opened and a familiar face looked directly at the blond, a confused expression on his face. “‘Trick? Didn’t thought I would see you here. I thought you didn’t want to come? Where’s---Oh hey Brendon” Pete greeted them. Brendon had a smile stretched from ear to ear as he saw Pete. “Hey Pete!” The younger one shouted and walked towards him.

Pete moved to the side so that Brendon and Patrick could go inside.

Brendon tried to stay as close as possible to Patrick. Pete walked behind them, gave Patrick a sharp glance. “Brendon? Can I talk to you?” the black haired asked. Patrick froze for a moment. This wasn’t good at all. Pete probably wanted to talk about everything and tell him about **it** , but Patrick wouldn’t let this happen.

“Brendon, can you please get me something to drink? Now please” Patrick asked before he looked at Pete. Brendon hesitated for a moment, but somehow he knew that it was probably better to go now and let these two talk about whatever they needed to talk.

“What do you want from him Pete?” Patrick hissed. He was more nervous than angry. “Ya’know what I want to ask him” was the answer from the taller one.

Sometimes Patrick seriously could hate Pete for this. Sure Pete was simply worried about Brendon and only wanted the best for him, because he saw what Brendon got through, but it was better to tell Brendon some lies now before saying the full true.

“Please Pete, shut up and don’t tell him about **this**. For once help me please!” Patrick mumbled, tried to keep his voice quiet enough so that only Pete could hear him. Pete raised an eyebrow and looked at his best friend for some minutes. “I just want to help ya. When I tell him about this in a different way, he might take it differently or do you want him to hate you?”

Patrick bit down on his lower lip and glanced to the ground. There was a 50 % chance that Brendon wouldn’t talk to him after everything anymore. He wanted to believe Pete although he knew that it won’t end well. It didn’t end well after **this** too.

Pete wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Brendon. “Hey! I hope you like this drink Patrick!” he smiled and gave Patrick a glass with some green-limo-alcohol mixture in it.

“Talk to ya later Brendon” with these words Pete left the two alone

 

**Author's Note:**

> This plays kinda before the AB/AP tour.


End file.
